Peach vs Yang
Peach vs Yang is a What-if episode of Death Battle, adopted by Qryx, making this their first fight. Description Mario VS RWBY! Which Blonde will kick the other's ass? Intro (Note, the battle has no prep) Shadowy Figure: Yang Xiao Long is a huntress in training that is part of Team RWBY. She uses two Gauntlets known as Ember Celica, both firing shotgun bullets. Luna: Princess Peach Toadstool is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She uses a variety of weapons, including her Parasol, which is more powerful than it seems... Luna: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Shadowy Figure: A DEEEEEATH BATTTTLLLLEEE! Luna: Okay, that sounded better in my head. Peach (Song: Peach Castle from New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Luna: What's the first thing you think of when you see Princess Peach? Shadowy Figure: Knowing the internet, the majority of you probably think she's a useless Damsel. Well, Ur'E StUpId N' uR oPiNiOn Is WrOnG! Luna: Jokes aside, Princess Peach is the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, of which it's population almost completely consists of Toads, from the guards to the citizens. Shadowy Figure: Her main weapons consists of a Golf Club, Frying Pan, Tennis Racquet, Her Gloves and Turnips, which she can pull from anywhere on the ground! And let's not forget her crown, man that thing is sharp. Luna: Peach has been able to send mail containing lives and items, even across Galaxies. Not mere Mushrooms either, she sends you P-WINGS. Shadowy Figure: This is not the last of her weird shit, just you wait! Luna: Peach has fought Bowser's whole army on her own, twice, three times if counting the classic (USA) Super Mario Bros. 2, which consisted of Boom-Booms, Hammer/Boomerang Bros., Bombs, Kamek, Goombas (normal, emotionally-controlled, cat form), Giant Bullet Bills and many, many more. Shadowy Figure: Remember Perry the Parasol? Luna: Oh yeah, Perry is a Magic talking Parasol that used to be a human boy, and assisted Peach on her quest to defeat Bowser. Perry can both stun and eat enemies to absorb their energy. Shadowy Figure: Peach can upgrade Perry in the shop if she has enough currency to do so. Luna: Perry can transform into different forms with or without these abilities, which are Bowlbrella (Perry takes the form of a boat to move across water), Chargebrella (Perry charges up power into a projectile for either long range attacks or hitting switches), Dashbrella (Peach runs forward at high speeds, swinging Perry like a bat), Poundbrella (acts like a ground pound and crushes durable blocks), Slidebrella (helps Peach slide down ropes), and Subrella (underwater, Perry transforms into a submarine, covering Peach inside, and allows her to shoot bubbles in this state). Shadowy Figure: That list is long when things are specified, holy. Luna: Peach also has plenty of Magic, including Heart Power (Healing, Floating, Sleepy Time Spell, Magic Cancelling Spell called "Mute", Her Vibes, Psych Bomb, her Mega Strike, etc.), Wish Power, and more. Luna: Peach has whacked Bowser hundreds of miles away with only Perry, plus can pick up large rocks. Shadowy Figure: Plus she can smash through solid brick like the Mario Bros. can! Must be that crown... Luna: I don't think so. Plus, like Mario and Luigi, she can fall from extreme heights and survive blasts from bombs. Shadowy Figure: Plus, using Peach Bomber (literally attacking someone with her butt) Peach can create an explosion. Crud! Luna: Overall, Peach is a Princess that possesses many feats and an arsenal advantage over a lot of people. However... (shows a short video in Mario Sunshine of her standing there as Bowser Jr. takes her away, only getting frightened after physically being picked up) (Music is forcefully stopped) Shadowy Figure: What. The. ****?! PLEASE TELL ME THAT'S PHOTOSHOP. Luna: Sadly, my friend, it isn't. Shadowy Figure: Luna, LUNA, L U N A?! Luna: What, what, what?! Shadowy Figure: HIT. ME. Luna: Gladly. ^^ WHAM! Shadowy Figure: OH HELL N--- Luna missed on purpose and smashed the wall, making Shadowy Figure faint out of stress. Luna: Ha! Ha! Ha... (thinking: crud, that wasn't in the script, dang it, dang it, dang it, DANG IT!) Um, me and Shadowy Figure will be right back after this script change-- I MEAN break! Audience just glares. Yang (Song: Triumph) Shadowy Figure: Ooh, prepared to get ROASTED! Luna: Shadow, please stop. Shadow: Did so--- Luna: NOT YOU! Shadowy Figure: I'd gladly stop to avoid THAT. Luna: Anyways. After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle, Yang Xiao Long was accepted into Beacon Academy, where she is now a huntress in training. She is also the older sibling of Ruby, who currently leads Team RWBY. Shadowy Figure: Oh hey, did you realize something? R(ed)uby, W(hite)eiss, B(lack)lake, Y(ellow)ang! Luna: O...kay? Anyways, Yang's weapon(s) is(are) Ember Celica, which are a pair of Gauntlets with a Fire Element and act like a shotgun. Each containing twelve bullets. Heck, she even uses them to boost herself into the air! Shadowy Figure: Crap, this lady's on FIRE! Luna: (laughs a little) Yang has plenty of battle experience with fighting Grimm, which aren't like your average lil' Goomba from Mario games. She even had dealt with them for a whole day. Shadowy Figure: Plus, the Grimm take different forms and very commonly appear in groups, or even... ARMIES?! Luna: Yang is also very Athletic, like all other characters in RWBY. Oh, and s t r o n g . . . (short pause) Shadowy Figure: (cough) Anyways, Yang has survived being thrown many, many, many, many... MANY feet in the air WITHOUT Aura! Infact, it took her a couple minutes to fall back down. Jeez! And with Aura, she can get smashed into a thick pillar before her Aura gets destroyed. Luna: Oh, by the way, NEVER tick Yang off. More importantly, look out for when a hair strand falls from her head. She. Goes. Crazy. Shadowy Figure: Her hair starts to glow, and the more she was hit beforehand, the more her attack and defense are boosted. She's Super Saiyan now! Luna: Oh gosh... And if that isn't enough, with her Aura she can heal minor wounds. Later on in the series, however... (Music Stops) Shadowy Figure: She lost an arm, and later got it replaced with a Cybernetic arm. Luna: How depressing... However, the arm is durable enough to take a shockwave from Adam's Semblance. If that wasn't enough, there's also already a gauntlet built in! Shadowy Figure: Aw, shoot. Luna: She even fought Neopolitan, Torchwick's "side kick". Shadowy Figure: Too bad she didn't land one damn hit. Neo was simply smiling and backflipping gracefully through the whole thing, Heh. Luna: Ah, well. Still, Yang is just as fast as her team mates, faster than the eye. Shadowy Figure: However, she does have two flaws. Firstly, she's quite hot tempered. Luna: Second, she fights better against fist-fighters than leg-fighters, which is partially why she lost to Neo. Even still, Yang still is an extreme force on her own, team or no team. Fight (Location: City) Princess Peach was going shopping with Daisy after a wild party. Daisy said "Hey, I'm heading back! Coming With?", "Sure, but first I am going to one more store". "Okay, I am going ahead!" Daisy said, and left anyways. "Okay!" Peach yelled in Daisy's direction, as she entered the shop. Meanwhile, Yang was shopping for dresses for a certain occasion. She managed to find one she liked near the door of the shop, but when she was about to grab it a weird-looking Princess grabbed it. Peach: "Um..." Yang: "What 'cha here for, lady?" She said in a slightly rude tone. Peach: her face went from blank to slightly annoyed "Just for casual shopping, you?" Yang: "Shopping for dresses, then stumbled upon that one." Peach: "Oh, let me ask if there's ano---" Peach is interrupted by a tug on her hair. Yang: "Don't you DARE take that dress and buy it." Peach: (thinking: ooh, I'm SOOO scared) "Uhm, alright..." Yang looks very carefully the entire time to make sure she doesn't try anything. Peach was asking if there was another dress like this one, and the cashier said no. She came back, saying they don't. Yang: "Wanna fight for it then? I wont kill you" Peach: "Alright, but don't count on you being victorious!" Peach got her parasol ready, while Yang prepared her gauntlets. Peach realizes fighting here will wreck the shop, but it's too late. Peach: "Wait, STO---" F.I.G.H.T.! Yang shoots her gauntlets (11 bullets left), partially destroying the store and hitting Peach in the face. Yang: "Excuses, excuses. FIGHT!!!" Peach sits up and pulls out a Turnip, and throws it at Yang. Yang gets hit, causing Peach to spam them at Yang. Yang: "What the...?" Peach dashes in and strikes Yang, pushing her off balance, but Yang grabbed Peach by her dress, slamming her to the ground and making a dent in the floor. Peach managed to dodge her gauntlets shots (9 bullets left) and swing her parasol, but Yang quickly punched her and fired her gauntlet into her stomach (8 bullets left), causing Peach to cough up blood. Peach: "What are you doing, trying to kill me?!" Peach hit Yang with her parasol, making her fall to the ground and activate Rage, stomping all over her... …But Her advantage was short lived as Yang's hair began glowing, pushing Peach off. Peach: "What…" Yang: "And you say I'M trying to kill you?" Peach: "Well... I..." Peach is interrupted again and hit with multiple fast, hard punches that finished off with 2 shots to the arms (6 bullets left). Yang does her finishing blow, firing the last of her bullets, creating smoke. The smoke begins to clear. (sheep sounds) The smoke clears, and Peach is seen with a floating sheep. Peach: (smiles) "Game over, Dearie" Peach throws the lamb. Yang, unexpecting, falls for it and is put under a deep sleep, disabling her Semblance. At the same time, hundreds of sheep follow. It was at this point the store was completely demolished, the dress long gone, and the poor cashier badly injured. Peach was about to finish her off when she noticed the wounded cashier, crying. Peach stopped, and looked at the cashier. Yang, awoken, made a big mistake and tripped Peach, and shot her reloaded gauntlets with all her remaining ammo. Yang laughed as she thought she won in a victory pose. However, Peach stood up with a fiery Aura around her. Peach: "You really ARE stupid, aren't you?" Yang looked back. Yang: "...What? How are you..." Yang heard the sound of sizzling, and saw Peach with a bomb. Peach: "Nighty-Night!" Yang was hit with hundreds of bombs, killing her. K.O.! Peach revives Yang and the cashier. Yang: "Good Fight, but too bad about the dress thing" Peach: "Yeah. Let's never speak of this again" Yang: "I am totally fine with that" They both go their separate ways, and never got reminded of the incident again. Results Shadowy Figure: B.O.O.M.! Luna: Ignore him, he's still not over what happened on Peach's analysis. Shadowy Figure: HEY!! Luna: See? Not over it. Anyways, sure, Yang is faster than the eye and has far more experience in battle, but if Mario Party is taken seriously then Peach has a black hole feat under her belt, plus takes nearly every other category. And while that scene in Mario Sunshine is stupid, she also acts as a lawyer for Mario (weird, yes) in that game. Shadowy Figure: Plus, Yang doesn't have much options to reflect the sheep/bombs. I don't care whether or not she got smashed into a pillar, she wont survive several bombs to the face. PRINCESS PEACH (WINNER): ++++Far faster +++Magic makes the fight spin much closer in her favor +++Her arsenal is huge (let alone larger than Yang's) ++Has fought far stronger foes +Able to survive Yang's blows somewhat easily +Much calmer +/=About as intelligent (or a bit smarter) -/=About as strong physically (or a bit weaker) ---Less durable --Much less battle experience ---Her kidnappings kinda suck --Much less Athletic YANG XIAO LONG (LOST) +++She isn't kidnapped without a fight +++Much more durable ++Much more battle experience ++Much more Athletic +/=Perhaps slightly stronger physically -/=Slightly less intelligent -More hot-headed -Her blasts don't 1 hit KO her opponent --Her foes are weaker than Peach's foes (most are) ---Her arsenal is far smaller ---Peach's magic would keep Yang on edge -- --Far slower _____________________________________________________________ Luna: Agree or disagree, up there is our (my) reasoning for Peach's victory over Yang. Shadowy Figure: It's fine to disagree, but don't shoot insults at our faces. Me: At least, not by words. I would appreciate salt for fries though. Goodbye! Shadowy Figure: Peach sure blew Yang's mind! Luna and me: BOO! Luna: The winner is Princess Peach. Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years